Finally Realized
by Nhungiiee
Summary: Feelings of hate, anger, and love wash over Maka when her twin sister, Mara, comes back, intent on stealing her life. What will Maka do to save the one and only thing that had ever driven Maka forward? SoulxMaka. Rated T because I'm cautious.
1. My dear sister

Finally Realized

_MY SECOND FANFIC! YAY! This one is a SoMa fanfic. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and please review! It would mean sooo much if you did! By the way, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! MUAH!_

Maka's POV

**DING DONG!**

I looked towards the door. 'I wonder who that could be…' I thought. I checked my watch. Two in the morning.

**DING DONG!**

"Maka!" Soul yelled from his room. "Get the door!"

**DING DONG!**

I sighed heavily as I put down my book onto the coffee table. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Who is it?" I called out warily. Hey, could I help myself? It was two in the morning! A voice answered back.

"It's me! You don't remember?" I stopped cold. That voice….. I gulped nervously, my heart racing wildly. My mind went into overdrive as I opened the door.

"Hey Maka! Missed me?" On the other side of the door was me. Or someone that looked like me.

Reflection? Nope.

Trick of the eye? Nope.

Twin? Yup.

Imposter? Sure.

I was about to slam the door in my sister's face before Soul came out.

"Who is i-" Soul began, but he froze when he laid his eyes on my twin sister. I lowered my gaze to the ground. "What? What's going on?" Soul demanded. I said nothing. My twin spoke up.

"Hi! I'm Mara!" she said in a husky voice. Uh-oh. That is not a good sign. "My dear Maka didn't tell you about me? I'm her twin sister." She licked her lips. "And you are….." Soul gulped.

"Soul Eater Evans." He replied. Mara took a step closer.

"Ooh…... what a name!" she breathed. I've got to put a stop to this.

"Soul!" I said, looking up at him. "This is my twin sister, Mara. When my parents divorced, my mom took her when Papa took me." I clenched my teeth. "We don't exactly get along, so I have no idea why she is here." I looked at Mara when I said the last part, but Mara never took her eyes off of Soul. She smiled a sexy smile.

"May I come in? I'll explain everything to you, Maka." She shifted her gaze onto me. I felt trapped, then. I can't just kick out my own twin! I sighed.

"Sit."

* * *

"And so that was I decided to run away from my fuddy duddy mother and come here to see my dear Maka." Mara finished as she sipped her drink. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. You are a player and a cheater, just like Papa. There's no doubt that she kicked you out." Mara pretended to be insulted.

"Oh! How dare you say that to your own twin!" she gasped, putting a hand over her heart. I shook my head.

"Mara…." I sighed. But then, she decided I wasn't interesting and turned her attention to Soul.

"So Soul," she began. What a flirt. "You seem to be bored. Tell me about you." Soul smiled.

"I'm Maka's weapon. We attend DWMA." He said. Mara inched closer. My stomach churned. What is happening to me…..?

"Ooh! I'm going to attend that school too! I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, hm Soul?" she giggled. Soul smirked. My stomach churned even more. They seemed to forget I was even here! Mara's face came closer and closer to Soul's until their noses were almost touching. I didn't do anything, even though my mind screamed to rip her head off and kick her out. But then, Mara smirked and drew away, leaving Soul almost breathless. Oh my Death, she's good. "Where will we sleep? Surely, you won't leave me out there in the cold!" I glared at her.

"It's summer. Plus, there are some good shelters for people without homes around here." Mara shook her head and looked towards Soul pleadingly. He cleared his throat.

"You can sleep in my room." He suggested. I was startled. "I'll sleep on the couch." And he stood up and headed to his room. Mara followed, smirking at Maka.

'_He is so easy' _she mouthed before gushing her thanks to Soul. Rage boiled inside of me, but I didn't do anything. I just picked up my book and went into my room, slamming the door. I tried to focus on my reading, but I could still hear Mara complimenting and flirting with MY weapon. Finally, I drifted off to sleep. My last thought was about none other than Soul.


	2. Breakfast Mysteries

_**Hi again! Whew! Isn't Mara such a flirt? Worst sister you could ever ask for. Anyways, please review and enjoy! Once again, I'm rushing. **_

_**Oh and by the way, I know this is really similar to "Don't Understand" by 'Does my name honestly matter', and I'm sorry if you think this is copying. I loved that story, but I couldn't find it anymore, so I thought it would just be fun if I just kinda do my own little fanfic based on it. Just different characters and I'm changing the events a bit more. So, please forgive me if you thought I was copying! I honestly wasn't. Please understand! **_

_**Oh and by the way, what did happen to 'does my name honestly matter'? I've been looking everywhere for her! I'm going crazy not being able to read "Don't Understand"!**_

Soul's POV

Woah. Mara is hot! I mean, I know saying that would also mean Maka's hot, too, but I'm not saying that. Mara had her hair down, she didn't have a flat chest, and she wore a short skirt with a tank top. I cannot believe she is Maka's twin. Why didn't she tell me she even had a twin sister? Surely, she trusts me more than that! Oh whatever. I'm in a dark room with a hot babe. Nothing matters right now.

"You are sooo kind for letting me stay in your room!" she gushed. I smirked.

"Whatever. It's not cool to have a girl like you sleep outside." I replied coolly. Mara smiled. She pressed up against me.

"A girl like me? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, barely above a whisper. Oh my Death…..

"You're hot." I said, not intending to lose control of the situation. Mara backed up a bit and stuck a pose. She pursed her full lips.

"Shallow guy, are you?" she teased. I shrugged and grabbed a blanket and pillow. Mara crawled under the covers in my bed. "Night" she murmured, smirking sexily. Oh damn she's hot.

"Night." I replied before leaving the room and lying down on the couch. Yup. Maka should've told me she had a twin sister…

Mara's POV

I laid my head down into the pillow and sighed happily. Soul is so cute! And he's smooth. Bonus! This is almost too easy. And the fact Maka is being a total jerk to me makes it even better! I smiled mischievously. My revenge is finally taking place. I let my mind wander a bit further. Suddenly, I was thinking about Mama, how she kicked me out. How she insulted me. How she said she wished she chose Maka instead… tears welled up in my eyes, but I brushed them aside. Who cares about what Mama thinks? Maka isn't important. I am. I'm the one with the looks, the people skills…. All she has is paper. I sighed. Whatever. I don't need her.

"I'm the better daughter, I am." I whispered to myself before dozing off.

Maka's POV

I woke up to birds chirping and the morning light shining in. I went to my window and looked out. It was absolutely beautiful. The grass was green; the sky was cloudless and blue. I took a deep must've been raining because the air smelled clean and fresh. I sighed. I should be enjoying this. I would be enjoying this if it wasn't for stupid Mara to come back and ruin things. I got ready for breakfast and as I neared the kitchen, I heard Mara's voice singing.

_"I am eloquent, beautiful" _Mara sang._ "With a heart of a child, as the leaves blow away, so does my shame." _

I paused. That song... Mama sang it whenever the she and her sister cried. Her throat tickled. Mara... she remembers that song... I pushed away my emotions, putting on a mask of annoyance as I walked into the kitchen. Mara glanced me way, and realizing it was just me, turned back to her magazine. She was sitting at the kitchen table, propped on her elbows, reading the latest styles.

"Morning" I said as I started cooking breakfast.

"Hn" she grunted in reply. Then, Soul walked in and she sat up. "Morning Soul." she said, happily. Soul smiled at Mara and came up to me.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Eggs and bacon." He nodded and sat across Mara.

"What'cha got there, babe?" he asked. The way he said babe squeezed my heart. I did nothing.

"Oh, just a magazine. Why, are you interested?" flirted Mara. Soul smirked.

"Oh please. Magazines are for girls." he snorted. Mara pretended to look offended.

"Oh? The sexist type, are you?" she examined a nail casually. "I bet 50 bucks that you care about fashion and styles as much as I do." Soul laughed.

"Deal." Mara smiled mischievously. "We head over to the mall after class and then we'll see if you think magazines are _just_ for girls." Soul nodded and chuckled.

"You are so gonna lose."

"No, you." They continued for another 5 minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"BREAKFAST!" I yelled, plunking dishes of eggs, bacon, and toast before them. Mara could tell I was agitated. She smirked at me. I scowled. Soul ate. And as I sat down to my own meal, I already knew that today will not be a good day for me.

Soul's POV

I stretched out all the kinks out of my back. The couch was uncomfortable, but anything for Mara. I sighed as I just sat there, listening to nothing in particular. Then, I heard a bed creak in the direction of Maka's door. She's up. I wondered it Mara was up, too. I hope she wasn't. I do **not** want her to see me sleeping. It makes me look weak. Not cool at all. I stood and headed towards the bathroom when I heard Mara sing.

_"I am eloquent, beautiful" _Mara sang._ "With a heart of a child, as the leaves blow away, so does my shame." _Soul smiled to himself. That seems like such a sensitive song for someone like Mara to sing. He sighed. Women. They are true mysteries.

I came into the kitchen to be greeted by a happy Mara and a grumpy Maka. Too tired to deal with Maka right now, I decided to talk with Mara. I sat down across from her and started flirting. Time to turn on my charm. We spoke for a bit and I was able to make a bet about magazines and girls. I wasn't really sure what it was about or what Mara had planned but I wasn't planning to show weakness. Cool guys don't do that. Everything was good for me at the moment. Content. Until I noticed Maka was upset when we were eating. Then, I noticed Mara smiling at her. What was going on? Whatever, I thought, it's just the morning and I'm too hungry. But it pestered me throughout breakfast. I sighed, finally frustrated.

"Women. Mysteries indeed." I muttered under my breath.

_**Mmm, what's gonna happen next? What does Mara have planned for famous Soul Eater Evans? Because I have absolutely no idea. Suggestions, anyone? Please review! PM me for ideas and requests! Also, I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT I WAS COPYING 'does my name honestly matter'! I NEVER MEANT TO! Ok, I'll update soon! Thank you again! PM AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Something Missing

_**Hi, I'm back with the third chapter! Thanks for the people who reviewed! And a special thanks to a reviewer who told me Soul is acting like a man whore. I never really noticed, but now that you have pointed it out, I'm pretty pissed at myself now, too. I'll make sure to change it! And to the anonymous person, you should get an account so we could PM each other. I'd really like you to help me out with this. This is absolutely no way to talk to you! Ok, on to the story. Review and enjoy!**_

Mara's POV

"Hey there, Samma!" I greeted. I was talking to my best friend on the phone. Class was over and I was waiting for Soul to come home so we could head over to the mall.

"Hihi!" she greeted back. "How's it going in Death City?"

"Oh, fantastic! My sister's life is waaay better than I thought." I said. "I mean, Maka is so boring, how could she possibly have such cool friends? One of the is Lord Death's son!" Samma screamed in my ear.

"OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Hell, yeah! Also, she lives with a super hot weapon named Soul." I continued.

"Ooh !"

"Yeah, I cannot believe I am happy and thankful for my mom kicking me out!" There was a crash on the other line. "Hey. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yeah. Um... I got go now. Stupid brothers. Bye!" she said quickly before hanging up. I turned off my cell and decided to check in with Maka. She hasn't spoken to me for a while now. I knocked on her door.

"Maka?"

"Go away."

I sighed.

"C'mon, you can't possibly keep ignoring me forever." I said, before pushing the door open. Maka was in bed, under her covers. I knew something was wrong. I could hear sniffles form the blankets. "Maka?" I said, gently. I was surprised at my own voice. It was so soft. "What's wrong?" Maka uncovered her head. Her hair was all messed up and her nose and eyes were red.

"Why would you care?" she snapped, rubbing at her eyes. I felt pity.

"I'm your twin sister."

"You never act like it." she snorted. I was shocked. Was that true?

"..."

"Go away." Maka said, softly. Something tugged at my heart. I couldn't take this anymore.

"No." I said firmly. I sat on her bed. "Tell me what's wrong." Maka just shook her head and went back under her blanket. I heard Soul open the door and call out.

"Mara? Let's go." I smiled and stood up.

"Fine, don't tell me. Not like I HAVE to be a good sister." I sneered before turning my back and heading towards Soul. But I didn't mean it. I do care. I do want to be a good sister. But I can't. Not now. I can't let my own stupid feelings get in the way of my plan.

Maka's POV

Stupid sister. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. The whole day today, Mara got all the attention. No one even glanced in my direction besides Tsubaki, who came to eat lunch with me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I guess it was to be expected, though. Despite us being identical twins, she was pretty. Her hair went down to her waist and before school, she got red highlights, making her stand out more. She had makeup on and her nails were done. She wore designer clothes that showed off her figure. Meanwhile, I had shoulder length hair that was always up in pigtails, I wore drab clothing, and I never put on makeup or do anything to further my look. Soul even said I had a flat chest!

After school, I ran home and into my bed. I hate Mara. Why doesn't she ever notice that I'm miserable? She always have to take everything away from me, to have everything her way. Why doesn't she ever realize that all I ever really wanted was to match up to her. To not be compared to her. To not have people call me a boring, nerd while Mara is the hot chick. I mean, it can't be that hard. We're twins for crying out loud! But it is. Tears started flowing down my cheeks. Why does Mara have to be better than me? Or worse, why do I have to be worth less than her?

I didn't think Mara cared anyways. So, I was really shocked when she came into my room and asked me what was wrong. Maybe she did notice I was miserable... but I didn't care at the moment. I didn't care about anything at that moment.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"C'mon, you can't keep ignoring me forever." she said. I snorted. Yeah I can. You've been doing that to me for a while. "Maka?" Finally, I uncovered my head.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, sudden rage taking hold of me.

"I'm your twin sister." she snapped back.

"You never act like it." Which was true. Whenever I was hurt or sad, she never comforted me. She always sneered at me. She's always happy and content, while I was struggling to be on her level. To be included. But she always left behind. And for what? Suddenly, I was tired and sad again. "Go away." I said, before crawling back beneath the safety of my comforters. I felt the bed creak and I knew she sat down.

"No. Tell what's wrong." She shocked me once again. Why is she keeping this up? Does she actually care? I was so touched, so surprised, that I was just about to spill when I heard Soul open the door.

"Mara? Let's go." he called out. I felt Mara stand up. And her icy voice pierced through my heart.

"Fine, don't tell me. Not like I HAVE to be a good sister." and with that she left. How could she change so quickly? I was about to tell her everything, I finally thought she might have changed, and then she turns her back and becomes the twin sister that I hate once again. I'm just so confused. I made sure that I was completely alone, and then I started sobbing. I cried into my pillow, soaking my blankets and sheets. Soon, my eyes were really puffy. I stopped wailing after 15 minutes and just let tears flow down my flushed cheeks. Soon, I cried myself to sleep and started dreaming.

_I dreamed that I was on a beach. It was beautiful. The sand was soft and white, the ocean was so blue it was dazzling, and the sun shined down on everything. I was happy, laughing, until I saw Soul. He just finished swimming and was coming out of the water. I was about to run to him when I saw Mara sprint up and hug him. Their arms were around each other and they looked so happy. I wanted to tear them apart, to slap Mara silly, but I couldn't move. I could only watch helplessly. Then, my dream shifted and I was 5 years old again. I was in my old home, playing with one of my dolls when Mara walked in and said that Mama was taking them out for ice cream. I jumped up and ran out of the house to meet Mama. We walked to the ice cream cart. We both had chocolate, and Mama paid._

_"Thank you!" Mara said, politely to the vendor. He smiled._

_'You're welcome." he turned to me and gave me my ice cream cone. I said nothing. I didn't know what to say. Everyone waited. Mama nudged me. I still didn't know what to say. Finally, Mama pulled me away from the ice cream cart and started scolding me._

_"You were very disrespectful! You have to say 'Thank You'! Be like your sister. Did you see how polite Mara was?" I listened sadly, feeling guilty about my lack of respect. I turned to Mara for sympathy, like all twin siblings do, but she just smirked at me. Stuck out her tongue and skipped off to play with her many friends. Until then, Mara had never acted any different. She discouraged me and mocked me. I was sad. Was this what twin sisters do? _

I sat up, gasping. I looked at the time. It was two in the morning. The same time Mara came to our apartment. I sighed and laid back down.

"My head hurts.." I whispered.

Soul's POV

I came home in full anticipation to our trip to the mall. I wasn't nervous. I was confident I would win the bet. I was happy, and content. But... something kept nagging me at the back of my mind. Something was missing... but what? I had everything! Cool friends, my own place (well, kinda), decent grades, and I'm almost a death scythe. Not to mention I'm on my way to having a hot girlfriend. But... I don't know. I pushed it to the side for now. I don't need to worry about that now. I opened the door.

"Mara? Let's go." I said, before I heard a small sniffle. Many things had sneaked up on me enough to be able to have acute hearing. It was from Maka's direction. _'Maka...'_ I thought, before Mara pushed me out of the apartment.

"Okay. Get ready to lose." she winked. I smirked as we headed to my motorcycle.

"Hop on." I said. As we were setting off to the mall, I was thinking hard, unaware of Mara. _'I almost had it' _I thought._ 'I knew what was missing from my life, and then I lost it...' _I groaned in frustration. Mara leaned close and whispered in my ear.

"What's wrong, hot shot?" I was hardly paying attention.

"Hm? Nothing." I mumbled. Suddenly, I remembered something. That sniffle...

"Mara? What happened to Maka?" My question caught Mara off guard, I could tell.

"N-nothing. I mean, I don't know." she said. I couldn't tell whether she was lying or not.

"Mara...?"

"She was crying in bed, ok? I tried to find out what was wrong, but she wouldn't talk to me.." I swerved my motorcycle to the side of the road.

"She was _crying?_" I asked, incredulous. I knew her long enough to know if she was crying, something bad must've happened.

"Yeah. Why did we stop?" I ignored her and made a sharp U-turn. Mara screamed and squeezed the breath out of me. "What are you doing? I thought we are going to the mall!" she shrieked. I sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry. But Maka never cries over nothing. I'm worried." I said. Mara paused before sighing.

"Why would you care about that book worm?" she asked, sounding exasperated. "She's strong. Let's just go back to the mall and leave her be. She kept telling me to go away anyways." I hesitated before agreeing.

"Fine. I guess she does need time to be left alone..." Mara grinned.

"See? Now, let's just turn back and finish what we started, hm?" I made another U-turn and turned back into the direction of Death Mall. But I was still bothered. _'Maka...'_ I thought again.

_**This chapter is kind of scattered. But, I tried to make it as heart wrenching as possible! Please review and thank you for reading this! I have school coming up so I might be updating a bit slower than usual. I love you guys! MUAH!**_


	4. Stupid

_**I'm back! I'm really sorry for taking so long! I had a lot to do... including school. But whatever. I promise you I will update faster! Thank you for being so patient! You guys are the best! Ok... Enjoy!**_

Maka's POV

I woke up to another beautiful day. I yawned as I stood up to look out the window. I shook my head sadly. Why does it have to look so nice outside when I'm sad? It's like Nature is saying, _Haha! Everything is pretty and happy and you're depressed and miserable. _I closed the blinds and crawled back into bed. I'm not in the mood right now to deal with all this. I closed my eyes and was about to fall back into a long sleep when I felt the bed shift. I sighed.

"Mara, not now." I said, annoyed.

"What's wrong? Are you mad?" I opened my eyes and immediately sat up. Soul!

"I...uh..." I stuttered, completely surprised. What was he doing in my room? I squinted my eyes. "I-I mean, get out! Leave!" I pointed towards the door. Soul laughed, his pointy teeth gleaming. He looks so cute... I shook that last thought out of my head. "I'm serious. What do you want?"

Soul stopped laughing. "I know you were crying yesterday."

"...what?"

"I know you were crying and I want to know why." Soul was serious. I knew him long enough to be able to read him like a book. But...

"I wasn't crying." I lied, turning away, but it was no use. I was a book, too.

"I don't believe you." he said. "C'mon, Maka. I'm sure you trust me more than that! Why were you crying? And be honest." I was becoming very emotional.

"I... I can't..." my lip trembled. I heard him sigh.

"Why not?" he asked, quietly. I looked at his face and right away, my heart wrenched. His face... it looked so painful... I reached a hand out to him.

"Soul..." I began, but he stood up swiftly.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm sorry I barged in." Soul turned his back to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. He paused, not looking back.

"I..I'm sorry... I want to tell you, I really, _really_ do. But... I'm just not ready, yet. Please understand." Soul turned his head to look at me. He smiled.

"Of course I understand." he said, softly, before turning his back again and walking out of the room. I was silent for a few moments, then I laid my head down. That smile... it wasn't happiness... it was...

"Relief?" I asked the sky, softly.

Soul's POV

That did not go coolly at all. I mean, I knew she saw my look. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. She saw me look hurt. Hurt! Hurt means weak! Doesn't it? Oh whatever. The point is I didn't find out why Maka was crying and I made myself look like my feelings were actual hurt. Which they were... but it's not cool to make it visible! I sat down on the couch and just thought. Why won't Maka tell me? Doesn't she trust me enough to tell me anything? I sighed. Maybe... maybe she does need time to herself for a bit. Maybe I should listen to Mara. _'Just leave her be.' _her words echoed in my head. I frowned. She sounded different when she said that. She sounded more... what was the word I was looking for? Ah! I can't think straight! Suddenly, the door opened and in came Mara. She saw me and sat down on my right.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nah, head hurts is all." Mara smiled.

"Want me to make it feel all better?" she asked, tickling my chin. I brushed her hand away.

"Not in the mood, Mara." She frowned and pulled away.

"What's with you?" she asked.

"Maka." I started hesitantly. "She's sad." Mara sighed.

"I still don't get why you are partners with that bookworm." she said, getting up and going into the kitchen. I followed her. "Why not you just drop her and be partners with me?" I stopped and just looked at her.

"What?"

"Be my partner! We'll have a blast together!" she smiled invitingly. I shook my head, disbelief on my face.

"Why would I drop Maka! She is amazing!" I said, turning angry. "She can see souls and she can do Genie Hunter. She's smart and... and fun to be around. Okay, so maybe sometimes she is a stick in the mud, but I would never leave her." Mara was surprised. Then, she turned mad.

"Maka is so boring! How can you stand her? She's bossy, and stupid, and short tempered!" Now, I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is wrong with you? You're her twin sister! How could you say such things about Maka?" I shook my head, unable to find any more words. Mara glared at me.

"You know what? Forget it! I'm leaving." and she stormed out of the apartment. I went into my room and threw myself onto my bed. I covered my face and took long, deep breaths. I can't believe I just fought with Mara. And how could she say those things? And why did she even think I would actually leave Maka? I wrung my hands distressfully. I asked myself so many questions, but only one actually stood out.

"How, in Death City, did I fall for someone like Mara?"

Mara's POV

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I scolded myself aloud. "It was way too early to ask him to leave Maka! Why did I go to early? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I was walking the lone streets of Death the City at midnight. It was really cold, but I wasn't ready to face Soul. Not yet.

"Hey there, cutie." a deep voice behind me said. I turned around to see a very handsome man in his thirties behind me. "I heard you talking and thought you were lost." He smiled. I raised an eyebrow. He's flirting. Then, a light bulb went on in my head. Maybe... it's risky... but I guess I have no other choice...

"Actually, I am lost." I said, batting my eyelashes. "And it's so dark. I don't have anywhere else to go for the night." The man laughed and took a step closer.

"Then, why not I be a gentleman and give you a room in my home?"

I pouted, my full lips visible in the darkening light.

"How am I supposed to trust a stranger who was alone on the streets at midnight?" I asked. The man smiled.

"Don't worry. I've a kid back home. And I just needed fresh air. C'mon, my house is this way." and he took me by the hand. I smiled gratefully, but an uneasy feeling arose in my stomach.

I'm either doing something really brilliant, or I'm doing something really stupid. I shrugged. Whatever. He did say he was a father...

Maka's POV

I jolted awake from another dreamless sleep. I looked around, confused. What had woke me up? There was a strange feeling of dread in my stomach. Mara...? I got up and opened my bedroom door.

"Mara?" I whispered. No answer. I went into Soul's room and shook him awake.

"What the-? Maka! Get out! What do you want?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Mara?"

"Oh. Her. I don't know. She left, I think, two hours ago. Why? She's not back?" I shook my head.

"Why'd she leave?" I asked. Soul looked down.

"Oh, just a small argument." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but I let it slide. I'll deal with 'the argument' later. Right now...

"I think Mara's in trouble..." I said. Soul sat up.

"What? How?" he asked. My stomach churned again.

"I... don't know. Twin instincts?" Soul slumped down again.

"Oh. I thought..." he sighed. "Just go back to bed, ok? Everything's fine. Twin instincts are just myths. Mara's strong. I think she can handle herself. Besides, I thought you didn't like her." I snorted.

"I don't." I turned and went back to my own room to sleep. "But that doesn't mean I don't care..." I whispered to myself, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_**Yeah, I know. Chapter sucks. But I was running out of ideas lately. Can anyone guess who the mysterious man might be? R&R your opinions! Thank you!**_


	5. Not a Chapter

_**Hey guys! This is an author's note!**_

_**Yeah, I am sooo sorry for not updating! I've just been really busy lately. Really really busy. Besides, I'm running out of ideas. Can you guys please PM and review for suggestions? And I hate to tell you this... but I'm gonna have to put ALL of my stories on hold right now. I don't want you guys checking every single day, so here's what I'll do... put a story alert or something, I don't know, so when I DO update, you guys will know. Again, I'm really sorry. Really sorry. In fact, this is practically breaking my heart, having to tell you all this... Oh my god, I'm crying...! Lol. Please forgive me! I'm sorry!**_


End file.
